It Takes a Thunderclap
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Seras has acquired an Underling, a woman named Diane. But it's not quite the same as it was between her and Alucard. Seras comes to realize that the bond between masters and students is never quite the same as another...especially when her student is nothing like anyone she's known before. One-Shot


~o~ Hellsing Library ~o~  
>(Diane)<p>

The woman sigh in content and she flipped the page of her novel. It was nice and peaceful for once...

Not to mention it was actually one of those rare occasions where she found herself able to wear pants...sweatpants to be specific.  
>And she was relishing in the precious moments of it all.<p>

Most believed that Diane hated the fact she now worked for Hellsing because she had been turned into a Vampire by Seras, a full blood making her Seras's servant.

That wasn't it...not entirely.

There were many differences between how Seras treated Diane and how Alucard had treated Seras.

For one, Seras loved dragging Diane with her to go shopping and such and the woman never dared to speak up against her "master".

But, in short, Seras merely liked to drag Diane along for "girl-time" during their every free moment.

Which would have been fine if Diane was anything like Seras.  
>But that was the point...<br>Diane and Seras were like the moon and sun respectively.

Diane enjoyed the quiet, music, books, the liberal arts, technology, and pants.  
>She hated loud malls, shopping for clothes that made her feel anorexic or having an ill-fitting form.<br>She despised short skirts and half-shirts, preferring sweats and hoodies.

However, she had a free quiet moment to enjoy...  
>WITHOUT Seras for once...<p>

Normally the woman didn't mind her master, but as of late they had been having a low key month with lots of free time that Seras had spent dragging her fledgling to malls, bars, events, and putting her in clothing that Diane would classify as slutty and hoe-ish.

*BAM*

Diane flinched as the doors to the library were forced open, slamming against the wall with a vigor. Seras strode in happily, making a beeline for the silently cursing vampire.

"Diane!" She chirped cheerfully, "Why aren't you dressed?!"  
>Diane blinked, unamused, "I am dresses." She replied quietly, gesturing to her UA Hoodie and sweatpants.<br>"Those are Pajamas." Seras laughed.  
>Diane sighed, "Actually I sleep in a pair of boxer shorts and a sports bra." She replied.<br>Seras gave her servant a funny look, "You are so strange." She laughed, "But seriously, you should dress a little cuter if you want to make an appearance with me at the bar tonight."  
>"But I don't want to go to the bar." Diane murmured quietly.<br>"Why not? It beats sitting here and reading through books all day." Seras laughed.  
>Diane inwardly scowled, "what's wrong with reading a book?" She asked, wincing as she was unable to keep the sharp annoyance out of her tone.<br>"That's boring!" Her master laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"I enjoy it." Diane huffed.<br>"C'mon, get dressed and come with me." Seras begged.

Three weeks of frustration began to boil inside of Diane as she fought off the inevitable. The woman was prone to bottling things up, and Seras' whining was causing the lid to rapidly unscrew itself...  
>The cap of her bottle went rocketing away the moment Seras latched onto Diane's wrist.<p>

"ENOUGH!" Diane thundered, "JUST STOP!"  
>Startled, Seras stumbled away from her fledgling. However, Diane couldn't have cared less about her Master's feelings at the moment.<br>"Have you even considered my feelings?! Once?!" Diane exploded, "If it had not occurred to you, I HATE ALL OF THESE THINGS! I despise shopping, I loathe skirts, the slutty outfits you shove me in should be shot to pieces with the Jackal and burned, AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE FUCKING BAR!"  
>Diane sucked in a breath as she was far from done, "Every ounce of downtime we've gotten since I became your, may I remind you UNWILLING, servant it's been doing all of this pointless, stupid, and brain-slaughtering girly shit that you want to do! Do you even care about the fact that I enjoy reading?! Writing?! The quiet?! That I don't drink alcohol?! Do you?!" She raged, "Of course you don't! You don't care about anyone's needs other than your OWN!"<p>

With her dramatic tangent blown out for the time being, Diane dashed away as fast as her legs would allow her to go.  
>She wanted to leave Hellsing and especially Seras.<p>

Speaking of Seras, the shocked and somewhat lost vampire stood frozen in the middle of the library staring straight ahead in the spot where she had watched her fledgling's face burst in anger and hatred. She could not move, or do anything really.

Alucard, who had heard the commotion and had been present for most of Diane's rant, slowly walked up beside Seras, taking in her shocked expression.  
>The red-clad Vampire took in a deep sigh.<p>

"Part of having a fledgling, is understanding them as a person, Seras." He advised quietly.

With that, the older vampire left the room, leaving Seras to her thoughts.

~*~ Fin


End file.
